Thin Air
by thecheerfulmuffin
Summary: A falling out with a friend and tensions brewing at home drives Sirius and Lily together. Fifth year. I'm bad with summaries and naming the chapters. Sirius/Lily.
1. I

_AN: This is my first fic of the Marauders era! I really wanted to write something romantic with Sirius but didn't want to risk writing a bad or stereotypical OC. But I got to thinking... what about Lily? After reading a few beautiful fics with a Sirius/Lily paring, I've come to the conclusion that I ship it! So I hope this doesn't suck. This first part here takes place around the time of Snape's Worst Memory so fifth year. But rather than it being during OWLS, it's set in fall. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review! :)_

* * *

Sirius Black liked to spend his free time lounging by the lake, having a few moments of alone time before his friends showed up was something he lavished in. The weather was beginning to grow colder, something the he loved. The sun could warm his skin while the light breeze chilled him. Most days, no one walked by. Today, however, Lily Evans was making her way up to the castle. Sirius noticed her approaching and immediately brought his hand up to smooth his hair.  
He had always admired the cute red head, finding her apparent hatred of him to be endearing. He especially loved the way she had grown into a beautiful young woman following their fourth year. She was fifteen with all the gentle curves of a woman, deep red hair, and the most beautiful features Sirius had seen. He green eyes made his knees weak. Of course, he kept all these thoughts to himself. His best friend, James, had staked his claim on Lily all the way back in their second year. It didn't stop him from having all kinds of thoughts about the beautiful girl, though.  
Unknown to Sirius, Lily noticed him sitting beneath the tree. He heart skipped a beat and she considered turning back. She could hardly stand the arrogance he oozed, or the seemingly careless rebellion he flaunted everywhere he went. She especially hated the way other girls fawned over his shaggy black hair and bad boy attitude. And yet, she found herself drawn to him. He was undeniably gorgeous and had a certain charm about him. She takes a deep breath and picks up her pace, heading straight towards him.  
"Hey, Lily." Sirius smiles up at her as she passes.  
"Sirius." She nods dismissively at him.  
"Where are you headed, Evans?" He pushes himself up from the grass and follows her towards the castle.  
"I'm meeting Severus in the library."  
"Why?"  
She glances over at him, noticing that the first few buttons on his shirt were undone. She looks away quickly, "We have some studying to do."  
"Wouldn't you rather sit by the lake with me? Skip stones and practice-"  
She scoffs, "I wouldn't waste a moment of my life on an arse like you, Black."  
Anger bubbles up in his chest. He grabs her wrist, forcing her to turn and look at him. His eyes flashed danger, "Don't you dare call me that, Evans. Don't you fucking dare call me 'Black'."  
She pulls her wrist away but doesn't make a move to leave, "Why not?"  
He shakes his head, "You wouldn't understand."  
"Oh, come on Sirius. Don't pull that. I might." She softens her voice, "Is it your family?"  
His face goes red, "Oh, just go meet your greasy haired boyfriend."  
He storms away, back to his place beneath the tree. He flops down angrily and, to Lily's surprise, pulls out a pack of cigarettes. She walks over to him and sits down, "You smoke?"  
"Yeah. So? What's it to you?"  
"Isn't that… a muggle thing to do?"  
His lips curl into an involuntary grin, "My mum hates smoking. Because it _is_ a muggle thing to do."  
She smiles slightly, "Doing it because your mum hates it… huh. Is that why you're a rebel?"  
"A rebel? Is that what they say about me?" He takes a drag from the cigarette. "Brilliant."  
Lily sighs, "I didn't mean to upset you."  
"It's okay."  
"No. I- It's not."  
"You seem to be good at pissing me off… giving me the cold shoulder and all. Why's this different?"  
"Because… you've never been mean to _me_. Just Sev and-"  
"Why do you like that greasy little-"  
"Don't insult him." She snaps. "We've been friends for a long time. And I care about him. Even though we're… never mind."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Forget it."  
He smiles, "Tell me."  
"No."  
"I'll tell you why I don't want to be called 'Black' if you tell me about you and Snivellus."  
She fights a smile, "Alright. So… you first."  
"It is my family." He sighs, then takes another drag from his cigarette, "Their pureblood mania is... disgusting. They've practically disowned me already. I wish I could be someone else. Not from the most noble and ancient house of Black. It makes me fucking sick."  
"Can't you reason with them?"  
He lets out a short laugh, "I knew you wouldn't understand."  
"Is it because I'm a muggle-born?"  
He hesitates, "Maybe."  
"I do understand how it works, Sirius. I- I've been called… horrible names." She looks down and lowers her voice to a pained whisper, "I know."  
"I'm sorry." He says softly, "Don't let them get to you. They're just jealous. I mean, you're the best witch at the school, right?"  
"I don't know about that-"  
"Well… you're a talented one, at least." He flicks the cigarette aside, "Now tell me about you and Snivellus."  
She fiddles with her tie, "Sev's been getting into the dark arts. I- I don't like it. I don't like the people he's hanging around with either. They're the ones who… who say things."  
"Isn't that all Slytherins though?"  
"Not Sev." She shakes her head, "Not at first, at least."  
"Why are you meeting him up at the library then?"  
"We still see each other. To study and all." She sighs, "But it's so… different. It's not how we used to be."  
"Hm." He nods, "Well… I can always help you get your mind off him."  
"Wh-What?"  
"Stay here with me. My friends will be 'round soon. But before then we could always…" He lets his voice trail off as his fingers creep up her leg.  
He makes it under the hem of her skirt before she swats him away, "You bloody pig!"  
"Come on, Lily. We were getting on so well."  
She stands, "You're vile and… and… cruel and… and a liar!"  
He laughs and gets to his feet, "How am I a liar?"  
"I thought you cared. I thought you… you wanted to help me."  
"Help you? With what?"  
She takes a shaky breath and shakes her head, "I thought you wanted to talk."  
"I do. I like talking to you, Lily." He takes a step closer, "I like being around you."  
"I- I have to go, Sirius." She turns and hurries away.  
"I'll be here all day!" He calls after her.  
She rushes to the library, trying to keep her thoughts off Sirius. When she finds Severus sitting at a corner table, her heart sinks. He had a few other friends from Slytherin gathered around. She sighs, "Damn."  
"What's the trouble, Lily?" Gwen, a friend from Gryffindor, slides up next to her. She was scanning the books for one on divination.  
"Oh… nothing. Just… Sev."  
Gwen glances over at him, then narrows her eyes, "Oh."  
"I feel like I'd be out of place over there. D-Don't you?"  
"I wouldn't go over if I was you." She shakes her head.  
Lily pauses, "Hey… Gwen?"  
"Yes?"  
"Should we go down by the lake to study?"  
"That sounds like a good idea. Just let me get this book."  
They head back down to the lake. Lily is a little disappointed to see that James, Remus, and Peter had joined Sirius beneath the tree. Not ten minutes after Lily was settled… Severus and his friends walk out, much to the enjoyment of James and Sirius.


	2. II

_AN: I hope you guys liked the first chapter... even if I don't get a ton of reviews or readers I'll probably continue with it. I'm trying to jump back into the world of fic but... eh. I would really love some reviews, even if you're not a fan of the story. I'm looking to improve and wouldn't mind some great criticism. Enjoy!_

* * *

_"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"  
_Lily couldn't get Severus' words out of her head. Not even after a few hours of crying in the girl's bathroom. Her best friend hurt her… when she was trying to defend him.  
When the sound of students heading down to dinner floats into the bathroom, Lily wipes her eyes and comes out of the safety of the stall. She walks to the sink to splash cool water on her face. She looks at herself in the mirror, disappointed to see that her face was flushed and her light eye makeup had almost come completely off. She carefully removes the rest of it and peers out into the corridor. It was empty. She lets out a sigh of relief and steps out, deciding to go back to the dormitory. As she heads up to Gryffindor tower, she keeps an eye out for any passing students. She didn't want sympathy or attention… even if it was well intentioned. She just wanted to go to bed early and try to come to terms with the loss of her closest friend.  
She doesn't pass any other students on her way up to the seventh floor. Unfortunately, someone was walking down the corridor towards her. Sirius… the last person Lily wanted to see. Or so she thought. When his eyes land on her, he picks up his pace, a flash of concern falling over his ruggedly handsome features.  
She stops walking, instead focusing on the ground and letting him come to her.  
"Lily." Sirius breathes her name, almost making it sound sensual.  
Lily feels her face flush, she looks up at him. "H-Hello, Sirius."  
He steps closer, studying her face. He takes note of her tearstained cheeks and the redness rimming her eyes. He reaches out and tucks some of her hair behind her ear. His fingers brush over her warm cheek, sending a pleasant shockwave through her body. He gently asks, "Have you been crying?"  
She looks down and nods. She quickly tries to change the subject, "Wh-Why aren't you in the Great Hall with everyone else?"  
"I was looking for you, actually." He takes her hand and guides her to one of the nearby stone benches, "Why were you crying, Lily? Is it because of Snape? What he said?"  
He still held his hand. She looks down at the way his fingers were entwined with hers, "Why do you care? It's not like we're friends or anything."  
"Oh, come off it, Evans. Just tell me."  
She nods sharply, "I- It was because of what Sev said."  
"I knew it. I'll go hex that greasy little bastard for you." He stands, letting Lily's hand fall from his, "He'll get what's coming to him, the fucking-"  
"Sirius, no." She grabs his hand again, "Please don't. It's not all too surprising that it happened. I- I'm just… please just drop it, alright?"  
After a moment he nods and sits back down, "Alright."  
She shakes her head and whispers, "Why'd he say that to me?"  
"Oh, Lil…" He sighs and, with mild hesitation, pulls her into a hug. He strokes her hair, "He doesn't deserve a girl like you. Not even as a friend."  
Lily hugs him back, resting her head on his shoulder. She breathes him in, feeling calmed by the faint scent of smoke, leather, and an unidentifiable musk. He inhales her sweet scent, orchids, roses, and something sweet like honey. He tangles his fingers in her hair, holding her closer.  
After a few long moments in the embrace, she whispers, "I- I am just a silly little Mudblood, aren't I?"  
"Don't you say that. Don't even think it. Blood has nothing to do with how good you are at magic. It doesn't fucking matter. Doesn't make a difference." He pulls away and takes out his wand, "Look."  
He pushes his sleeve up, presses the tip of his wand against his forearm, then mutters a charm. A slice appears in his skin. Lily gaps, "Sirius! What-"  
"I'm a pureblood." He says the word with disgust. "But I bet my blood looks the same as yours."  
"Wh- What was that charm?" She asks, rolling up her sleeve. She holds her arm out for him to charm, wincing at the pain. She looks at the fat drop of blood rolling down his arm, then at the bloody cut on hers.  
"See? We're the same. And you're much better at magic that I am." He looks down, "And that's not something I'm very willing to admit."  
She smiles, "Thank you."  
"Episkey." He mutters, healing her cut. Then repeats the charm, healing his. "Damn. I'm not the best with that one. So it looks like I've left a scar."  
She examines her forearm. Sure enough, there was a faint pinkish white line marring her skin. "Oh."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No. It'll remind me of this. Of what you said." She puts a hand on his leg, "Of what I needed to hear."  
He smiles, "Good. I'm glad I could help."  
"Really, Sirius… thank you." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek.  
Taking it as an invitation, he cups her chin and presses his lips against hers. His lips were soft and warm, coaxing her away from the apprehension brewing in Lily's stomach. He captured her lower lip, softly sucking on it in a way that made Lily sigh. He pulls away all too soon, his warm breath tickling her cheek. She stammers for a moment, overwhelmed by the sweet kiss. She shakes her head, senses returning.  
"What is it, Lil?"  
She gets to her feet, "I- I thought you were being nice because you cared! I didn't think you'd pull that."  
"What are you talking about?" He stands. "I do care."  
"Then why did you kiss me?"  
"Because I-" He sighs, running his fingers through his unruly hair.  
"What?" She crosses her arms. He doesn't say anything. She lets out an exasperated sigh before storming away, towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
Sirius starts to follow, "Lil-"  
"Sod off!" She shouts and picks up her pace.  
He sinks back down to sit on the bench. He did care about Lily. Unfortunately, his attraction to her seemed to trump that for a moment. He lost himself in the moment, finding her closeness irresistible. Sirius stays on the bench, worried that she would never let the kiss go. He doesn't return to the dormitory until James, Remus, and Peter come along a little while later.


	3. III

_AN: I hope there are just less Lily/Sirius shippers than I thought... I'm not having too many readers, which is okay. I just hope this doesn't suck haha but oh, well. Anyway, I'd love some more feedback and stuff._

* * *

"Oi, Padfoot?"  
"Hm?" Sirius looks up from his book.  
"What do you think of Lily?"  
"Why would I have an opinion on Evans?" He asks carefully, cocking his eyebrow slightly.  
"Last night when you weren't in the Great Hall… we saw you with her on the map." James smirks.  
"Oh, yeah. Well… we talked." Sirius shrugs.  
"About what?" James presses.  
Sirius laughs, "Nothing. We just ran into each other… had a chat. Why are you mentioning this now?"  
"Because she's staring at you."  
Sirius follows James' gaze across the room. Sure enough, Lily was looking directly at him, ignoring the praise her Calming Draught was receiving from Slughorn. When her eyes meet his, she looks away. Sirius laughs softly, "I don't know what her problem is."  
"Did she… mention me yesterday?" James reaches up to dishevel his hair.  
"She didn't, no."  
"Well what did you-"  
Slughorn interrupts him, announcing the end of class. Sirius quickly gathers up his books, "I'll meet you in the common room, alright?"  
"Sure." James nods, then ventures over to where Remus and Peter stood. He glances back at Sirius, then shakes his head and walks out of the potions classroom.  
Sirius walks over to where Lily stood, listening to Slughorn ramble on about his special Club. After a long minute of waiting, Sirius sighs deeply and rolls his eyes, "Excuse me, professor?"  
"Ah, yes? Mr. Black. What did you need?" Slughorn flashes a warm smile, masking his contempt for the bright, yet disobedient, boy.  
"I actually need to speak to Lily, if you don't mind."  
She turns, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "Sirius-"  
"Oh. Well, of course. I was just telling Miss Evans about my very first Slug Club meeting."  
"Brilliant." Sirius can't keep the sarcasm out of his tone. He takes Lily by the wrist, "Excuse us, sir."  
"Right." Slughorn nods and watches Sirius lead Lily out of the room.  
He takes her down a secluded corridor. She pulls her wrist away, "What?"  
"I wanted to ask if you're okay."  
"I- I'm…" She nods, still puzzled by his interest in her feelings, "I'm fine."  
"Good." He pauses, awkwardly shifting his bag on his shoulder, "Look, Lily… about yesterday, I-"  
"You don't have to explain or-"  
"I'm not going to. I- I wanted to apologize. I just… I wanted to kiss you, so I did. I thought it would be okay but-"  
"I- It's okay." She looks down, "I've never heard you apologize for anything before, Sirius."  
"Maybe I'm not as awful as you think."  
"Maybe not." She says softly, "After all, I thought Sev was great… I- I mean, he was my best friend. And now look where we are."  
"Are you still upset about that?"  
She nods, "Yes."  
"I'm sure it'll pass. Eventually."  
"Have you ever lost someone like this? A friend you cared about?"  
He pauses, "I-I'm not sure. My family… I'm supposed to care for them, right?"  
"Right." She nods.  
"I feel… betrayed by them." He steps away from her, turning to hide the angry tears welling up in his eyes, "I hate them."  
Lily stays quiet for a moment, then puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I understand why you would."  
He smiles slightly, "Yeah?"  
"Yes."  
He turns towards her, "I'm sorry about what happened with Snivellus. Maybe if James and I hadn't been… I just hate that little prat, you know?"  
She giggles, "I- I used to give you and Potter such a hard time for that. But it is kind of funny. I suppose."  
He fights a grin, "Well of course you'd say that now."  
They share a laugh, a moment of comfortable silence follows. Lily bites her lip, "Are you… going to Hogsmead this weekend?"  
He nods, "Of course."  
"Maybe we'll… see each other."  
"Maybe. I'll be with James and Remus, of course. And I'm sure Peter will tag along and make a total arse of himself." He laughs.  
"Do you think… we could meet up?"  
"Are you sure? I mean, I thought you hated James. But, then again, I thought you hated me until-"  
"Just us, I mean."  
"Wh-Why?" He raises an eyebrow.  
She looks down, "I don't hate you, Sirius."  
"Hey, thanks." He scoffs. "I don't hate you either, Evans."  
"No… I mean I…" Lily stands on her toes, kissing Sirius deeply. She puts a hand on his cheek and sighs softly against his lips. He lets it go on for a moment, then snaps back to reality.  
Surprised, he pushes her away, "Lily... wha-"  
"I- I wanted..." She fiddles with her tie, then steps closer and plays with his top button. "I wanted to kiss you again. Snogging you is... it's nice."  
He smiles, "Yeah?"  
Instead of answering, she presses her lips against his again. He puts his hands on her waist, drawing her close. Their bodies press together, sending shockwaves through Sirius' body. They lose track of time, spending minute after hot minute lost in each other.  
"Oi! Black!"  
Sirius pulls away, still holding Lily close. There was a group of Slytherins leaving their common room. The entrance just so happened to be at the end of the corridor he and Lily were standing in. Sirius narrows his eyes, "What the hell do you want, Avery?"  
"I thought your family name meant something." He mocks, "Have some respect, Black. Stop snogging mudbloods like Evans here."  
"Fuck off!" Sirius steps away from Lily and lunges at the group. Lily grabs his wrist, holding him back.  
The crowd laughs. Mulciber shouts, "What would Black's mother think?"  
Sirius' face had gone bright red, "I wonder what your mother thought when she first caught sight of your grotty face, Mulciber. Bet she didn't know purebloods could produce such daft mingers."  
"Why you little-"  
"Calm down, he's not worth it." Lucius says coolly, sounding almost bored by the exchange. He heaves a sigh, "Don't waste your energy on a blood traitor like Black."  
"Yeah well…" Mulciber steps forward, holding out his wand threateningly, "You'd better watch yourself, Black. If you know what's bloody good for you and your mudblood girlfriend there."  
The crowd leaves, going in the opposite direction of where Lily and Sirius stood. But one remained. Tears spring to Lily's eyes, "Sev."  
He doesn't let his gaze linger on her. Severus quickly meets Sirius' eyes, his lips curling into an icy sneer, "How does it feel, Black?"  
"I don't know, Snivellus. How does it feel to know that I've been snogging Lily?" Sirius can't help but flash a cocky smirk. Severus' face flushes and he stammers for a moment before spitting out a slew of insults in a blind rage. Sirius takes Lily's hand, "Let's go."  
She follows him, keeping quiet. Before they leave the dungeons, Sirius turns towards her, "You aright?"  
She shakes her head, "I don't know."  
"Anything I can do?" She keeps her gaze focused on the ground, then, without much warning, slams her fist against his chest, "Hey-"  
"Why did you tell him that!?"  
He rubs the place she hit him, "Wha-"  
"That we were snogging!"  
"Oh, god, Lily." He laughs, making her angrier.  
"This isn't funny! Now Sev knows about us."  
"All of those Slytherins saw us. It wasn't just Snivellus." He manages out between laughs.  
"I- I don't want anyone to know." She blushes. "And I don't appreciate your using it to tease Severus."  
"I'm sorry Lily." He fights a smile, "But what did you mean by 'us'?"  
"Wha-"  
"You said that he 'knows about us'. What do you mean by us?"  
"I- I don't... I didn't..."  
"We've snogged twice. Hardly call that an us."  
"Well, what would you call it then?" She asks softly.  
"I don't know." He shrugs. "I like kissing you. And I think you're pretty."  
"Sirius I... I think you're an arse. Arrogant and... and a bloody tosser." She crosses her arms, "But you're... complicated. I've found a new side of you and... and I don't hate it."  
"And you think I'm sexy, don't you?"  
"Sexy?" She laughs and starts walking to the stairs, "Sure."  
Sirius reaches over and takes her hand, "I know you're hot for me, Evans."  
"I might be." She looks away, "But I know you want me more."  
He sighs, "Can't argue with that."  
"When did you start liking me?"  
"God, I don't know." He shakes his head, "When I met you on the train I thought you were cute. And I've just... always... you know." He smirks, "And when did you realize you wanted me?"  
"You must be great at Divination, because I'm not entirely sure that's happened yet." She smiles, "What about James?"  
"James?" He echoes, still focused on the softness of Lily's lips. After she shoots him a confused look, he gets his senses back, "Oh. Right. James. I, uh... I figure not telling him about this would be a good idea."  
"I don't think we should tell anyone."  
"Even better." He nods, then feels a ping of regret, "I feel bad for doing this. He likes you so much and I... I just feel like I shouldn't like you."  
"I'm not his property. He doesn't have a claim on me and I'll snog whoever I want to fucking snog. And in this case... it's you."  
"I can't argue with you there, I suppose." He gives her hand a gentle squeeze, "But you'd better get going. Find your friends. I've gotta meet James in the common room."  
They part ways at the first floor landing, acting as though nothing had happened.


	4. VI

_AN: Kind of a short update, sorry! But the next one will have some ~stuff~ in it. Shh. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! And, thanks to the suggestion of a guest review, I've toned down the language a bit. I've realized, thanks to said review, that it's a bit OOC. Any more reviews are appreciated and criticism is always welcome!_

* * *

One Week Later  
The Christmas holiday was only a few days away. James, Remus, and Peter were going home, leaving Sirius all by himself. James had offered to let him stay over for the holidays, but Sirius declined. He was hoping Lily would stay. They had been spending more time together. Sirius loved getting to see her, even if it was only in fleeting moments between classes. He had been lying to James, something he felt guilty for. He said all the time he spent with Lily was an attempt to get her to fall for James. When in reality, it was quite the opposite. He was formulating a convincing story as they walked to divination, knowing James would inevitably enquire.  
"So… you talked to her last night?" James asks, as if hearing Sirius' thoughts.  
"Yeah."  
"And? What'd she say about me?"  
Sirius laughs, "Still thinks you're an arrogant pig."  
"Damn. How are you two getting on so well, anyway? She hated you too. Not even last month she was calling you-"  
"I know. But… after what happened with Snivelly, when he called her a… a you know." He shakes his head, "I talked to her after that. I told her to forget him."  
"Maybe I should try that… talk to her about her problems."  
"Maybe it'll work better than your current approach."  
"You think?"  
"Just a guess." They turn down the corridor by the transfiguration classroom. He smiles when his eyes land on Lily, but the second he sees who she was talking to... he scowls, "Snivellus."  
"What?" James looks around, "What'd you-"  
Severus' pleading tone carries through the hall, "Lily, listen. I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you a... a... what I called you. Lily, please. Listen."  
"I'll listen. If you can answer one question."  
Sirius wanders closer. James follows, "Why's she talking to him?"  
"Dunno." He shrugs. "But shut it and we might find out."  
"You're really into it, then? Becoming one of... them?" She asks, her lower lip quivering slightly.  
"I- I plan to, yes." Severus nods.  
"Then stay the hell away from me!" She storms away, brushing past Sirius.  
Severus follows, "Lily! Wait!"  
He grabs her wrist, brining her to a stumbling halt, "Get off!"  
He doesn't let go and keeps rambling apologies. Sirius feels anger rise in his chest. He storms towards Severus and grabs him by the shirt collar, slamming him against the wall, "She said get off, you slimy little git!"  
"Stay out of this, Black!" He struggles in his grip.  
Sirius holds him with one hand, digging through his robes for his wand, "I swear I'll-"  
Severus shoves him away, his hand diving into his robes for his wand. He's faster than Sirius, "Sectum-"  
"Mr. Black! Mr. Snape!" Professor McGonagall snaps, emerging from the classroom. Severus lowers his wand, fury still masking his face. Sirius doesn't take his eyes off him, "Yes, professor?" "Detention for both of you. One week. And look at me when I am speaking to you, Mr. Black."  
He turns slowly, "Sorry."  
"Now if you wouldn't mind getting to class, Mr. Snape… Mr. Black."  
"Right, professor." Severus nods and, with one quick glance at Lily, hurries away to his charms class.  
Lily looks at Sirius, "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." He nods. Instead of going into the transfiguration classroom, she turns and heads back to the grand staircase. Sirius follows.  
"Where are you going, Padfoot?" James calls behind him.  
"I'll… be right back." He jogs to catch up with her, falling into the same pace when he does. "Are you alright?"  
She glances up at him, then nods. "I- I'm just… upset. It's finally over with us. We're not going to be friends anymore and there's no way I'll go back to it."  
"Why? What'd he say?"  
"He's… staying with his new friends. Embracing all their ideals and… and I don't like it."  
"I'm sorry."  
"And I'm not going to class today. Not this one, at least. I- I need to think."  
"I understand." He looks down, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
"I think you know." She whispers and looks around before taking his hand. "Do you think the common room is safe?"  
"I wouldn't risk it." He looks around, "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is always free."  
"I don't want her whining about us snogging."  
"Well, where's your suggestion then?"  
She thinks for a moment, "Prefects' bathroom?"  
He stops walking and raises an eyebrow, "Why didn't you mention that earlier in our… whatever this is?"  
"I- I don't know." She shrugs, "I never really considered it. We usually see each other at night and the other prefects are using it then."  
"Oh. Well I guess that's a good reason."  
She smiles, "Come on then."  
She practically drags him upstairs to the fifth floor. As they approach the bathroom she whispers, "I doubt anyone will be in there. There's a charm on the door so we can't go barging in on each other."  
"Okay." He nods.  
"Pine-Fresh." She says to the door. It opens.  
Sirius gives her hand a soft squeeze before they enter. Sirius looks around, "Wow."  
"It's a bit over the top, in my opinion." She glances at the tub, which was the size of a small swimming pool. "Besides, we've just come here to kiss."  
He smiles and leans down, pressing his lips against hers. She backs him against the wall, sliding her hands over his chest to rest them on his shoulders. He pulls her close, wanting to feel her soft, womanly body against his. After a moment he breaks the kiss to ask, "Are you going home for the holidays?"  
She shakes her head, "No. Are you?"  
"No." He grins and goes back to kissing her.  
They spend all of their transfiguration class kissing, hardly making it to care of magical creatures on time. When James asks where he was, Sirius just smiled and forced out a lie about the library.


End file.
